The Butlers Of Downton
by DowntonIsMyLife
Summary: If Mrs Hughes had been at Downton for 40 years, how she felt and coped with the different Butlers she worked with. Hughes/Carson pairing at the end. Nominated for a Highclere Award.
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

**Ok, this is my first kind of 'weird' story. I know Carson has been there longer than Mrs Hughes (and she started as Head Housemaid) but I wanted to explore how she'd be if she'd been there for 40 years, dealing with 4 different butlers. I kinda got the idea from the Divorced, beheaded died etc of Henry VIII.  
>Yes the idea's crazy and quite off character but bare with me. <strong>

**I'd love to know what you think ****and don't worry I'll be back to writing more Chelsie stories soon :)**

**Prologue**

_She stood, facing the house, bag in one hand and handbag hanging off the other elbow. She was not overwhelmed by the grandeur of it as she thought she would, she simply stared up and smiled - she was home._ _She couldnt help but feel pride in herself, a mere 16 year old girl and she was about to become a housemaid at Downton Abbey. She knew they'd accepted her mainly because they'd suddenly become short of staff (2 couples having left to marry), she knew though that she had shown enough skill to allow her to attain such a high position at such a young age. She'd learnt everythign she needed to from her mother, who in her life had gone from housemaid to housekeeper before leaving to marry the butler, she too had started at 15 so Elsie wondered if she'd have any luck with the Butler too. She giggled to herself as she made her way towards the backdoor about to start a brand new chapter in her life._

August 1881

Elsie Hughes opened her eyes, it was nearly a year since her first day at Downton. She'd arrived as a housemaid and she was now already head housemaid, it wasnt usual, her being so young, but the head housemaid had left through unknown circumstances so she'd been promoted. She was younger than all the staff bar a few kitchen maids, but she'd proved herself to be capable of performing a huge amount of work under a lot of pressure, the staff were in awe of her ability and she still went to bed with a twinkle in her eye without a hit of tiredness.  
>She had no idea how they thought about her but she knew she must be doing something good fro them to choose her as head housemaid, especially as the other housemaids didnt seem to mind and most of them had been there for years and were over 10 years older than her. She'd even heard hints that the housekeeper was to leave soon, the woman was perfectly capable and a credit to the staff and family however nearing 64 she decided she would soon have to leave, a month till she'd be 17, Elsie had heard it hinted that she might earn her second promotion in a year She certainly was very lucky indeed.<p>

**I know - you really wouldnt become housekeeper aged 17 but for the purpose of this story, if you're as incredible as Elsie Hughes you can ;D**


	2. Chapter 2 He Argued Her

**I hope this wont be too 'out there', please review, if it's so bad you'll need to tell me before I get to into it ;)**

Argued

"Elsie Hughes? The 16 year old housemaid becoming my housekeeper?"

"She's nearly 17. You've seen the way she works, it's incredible, her youth makes no difference to her capability, I think she'd do very well!"

"If she's good at her work then keep her as a housemaid, the housekeeper deals out jobs while the housemaids do them - make one of the older housemaids housekeeper, Elsie'd be better as a worker rather than a delegator"

"So that's all you think I do? Delegate?"

"Well no…." But it was too late, Mrs Roberts had stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Mr Clarke sank back into his chair and stared up at the ceiling, a 17 year old housekeeper? The family would never accept it, not matter how good at her work she was. Housekeepers were normally over 40 at best when they became them, maybe she'd be better in 20 years' time but not now.  
>He would have to work closely with this girl, she was a pleasant girl, no denying it, but she wasn't housekeeper material, not yet.<br>He was broken from his thoughts by his irritated housekeeper returning. She took a step into the room and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Just to remind you, _I_ am in charge of the female staff and I'm in charge of finding a suitable housekeeper replacement and I'm choosing Elsie. If you have a problem with my decision and can't work with her then you should advertise for your own replacement because I know she'll be brilliant!"

She turned and left but instead of going to her sitting room she headed up the stairs, he knew as soon as she went to the family that was it, he couldn't argue with them, he'd always thought they preferred Mrs Roberts to him, she was more of a risk taker and like Elsie could perform a lot under pressure – in fact, Elsie was very much a younger version of her, maybe that's why he didn't like her.

Elsie had been sat in the servant's hall at the table, drinking tea with Ruth and Edward, the lady's maid and footman. She'd heard loud voices and stern words coming from the butler's pantry and looked up to see the Housekeeper storming out.

"Someone's not happy" Edward smirked over his cup, receiving an icy stare from Ruth.

"She's not been at all happy this last week, he's doing something to annoy her"

"Oh of course, it's always the man's fault, how do you know she hasn't annoyed him?" Edward raised his eyebrows thinking he'd caught out this stuck up housemaid.

"She wouldn't be storming out of his pantry if she'd annoyed him, the devil is in the detail" Ruth rolled her eyes as she returned to the book she was reading.

The sat in silence until they heard the bang of a door and footsteps as Mrs Roberts walked back to the Butler's Pantry hearing her shout that Elsie was to become housekeeper.

They sat stunned, staring at her, no one questioned Mrs Roberts decision for head housemaid, but housekeeper? Really?  
>Saving her from an explanation, the bells rang sending Edward and Ruth upstairs to see to the family.<p>

She stared ahead, she really was going to become housekeeper? This was absurd, surely the family wouldn't allow a 17 year old to run their house and she knew that Mr Clarke wasn't all that fond of her, ever since she'd got the head housemaid position ahead of all the other perfectly capable housemaids. He was sure to blank her if he had to consider her his "equal."

She hadn't even noticed that the said Butler was standing right in front of her now, glaring down at her with such anger she was sure her cup would break

"You must be so happy now, you may have manipulated her into giving you what you want but you won't fool me!" with this he turned in hot pursuit of Mrs Roberts hoping to talk some sense into her before she confronted Lady Grantham.

He watched as Mrs Roberts exited closing the door behind her, he stared at the door as she did this, he knew the world changed every so often and usually for the better but this? Was this really for the better? He turned to look down upon her, she looked up at him with no trace of fear about her, she was prepared to face his issues with her.  
>He breathed deeply and walked past her, bashing into her shoulder as he went, he would speak to her as little as he could until the family saw that this wouldn't work.<p>

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder. She didn't know how long it'd be till he retired but she was sure as hell looking forward to it.

The next few months were difficult for both of them, she lived through confusion, having no idea what she'd done wrong and why she now needed to be ignored. She even noticed that some of the staff were treating her differently, she wondered if they now thought that housekeeper was a step too far on Mrs Roberts part – that or they were jealous.  
>Although they struggled to always avoid each other, whenever they met, they only discussed household matters and never spoke one word about how they felt, their mutual feeling of pride towards the house was the only reason they could meet in such a way. They refused however to acknowledge each other on a personal basis, when asked, she claimed that she had no desire to discuss personal matters with someone that refused to accept her and he would simply remark that she couldn't possibly have anything to say that he would find of interest – and he didn't care who heard him.<p>

It was Beth, the longest standing housemaid, that stood by Elsie, she like Mrs Roberts immediately saw the potential of the girl and supported her through each role she played in the house.  
>She would convey everything she heard from Clarke back to Elsie, she'd not been asked but she felt that Elsie had a right to know what was being said about her, reassuring her that the rest of the staff did not say such things.<p>

At first she hadn't cared, disregarded all the snide comments he made and simply got on with her job, but when she noticed they weren't stopping she decided that was it.  
>She was in an exceptionally bad mood that day, she'd woken up like it, hoping it would die down she's retreated to her sitting room only to be informed that Clarke was saying that she might have been a good housemaid but was incapable of her job in management and he felt she should never have been promoted.<br>When Beth had told her this she realised that he hadn't said it, he was _saying it_, she could hear him in the servant's hall, speaking very loudly about how she was a silly little child with no experience and he wished she would take the hint and leave.  
>She sat opened mouthed for a second, this was someone she had first had respect for, knowing he was very good at his job and took pride in his work, now <em>he <em>acting like a child, mouthing her off behind her back, making harsh remarks about her to the other servants, that was enough!

She shot past Beth, marching towards the servants hall. By the looks on their faces, they hadn't been joining in with what Clarke was saying, from their expressions they looked as if they disagreed, but it wasn't their opinion that bothered her.  
>Their faces suddenly became expressions of terror as she strode into the hall, she may have been only 17 but her face could have turned even his Lordships legs to jelly. Clarke noticed the change and turned around just in time to receive her hand sharply on his cheek sending him reeling across the room.<p>

"Owh Elsie!" He groaned, clutching his cheek as he fell to the floor.

"It's Mrs Hughes to you!" She stood over him with her hands on her hips and he couldn't help but be reminded of Mrs Roberts.  
>"And if you hadn't realised, I'm the Housekeeper here and you've no right to say those things about me! If you have a problem with my being here and can't work with me then you should advertise for your own replacement because I'm not planning to leave anytime soon!"<p>

Beth couldn't help but smile at the sight of the Butler on the floor rubbing the bright red mark on his cheek with Elsie standing above him. She agreed with Elsie that he should leave if he couldn't cope working with her, ever since he'd become Butler, they'd all noticed that the housekeeper was the superior of the two and certainly the most capable, he just wasn't suited for the job, whereas Elsie clearly was suited to hers.

It wasn't long before word had reached Lord Grantham via Edward of the violent attack they'd witnessed the day before, he didn't however tell it so that Elsie was in the wrong. He blamed it entirely on Clarke, informing Robert how he'd been treating Elsie and how she'd been succumb to all the nasty remarks being made about her, how she'd held herself together until she heard him saying he wished she'd leave. He told Robert how nearly all the staff had heard Clarke before Elsie had entered and said that they would all agree with her that she'd done the right thing.

Robert, who was fond of Elsie and pleased at Mrs Roberts good report of her, was appalled at Butlers antics, immediately deciding that the best thing to do would be to allow Elsie to flourish without casting her out or making her deal with Clarke.  
>The decision to sack him came purely from Robert who would not allow his female staff to be spoken to or about in such a manner that would cause them to stray out of character in order to defend themselves.<p>

Joseph Clarke left with his tail between his legs knowing that Lord Grantham's report was likely to stop him getting another job in a house.

What a fool he'd been, he should never have argued Elsie Hughes.

**At this time Robert and Cora wouldnt be married but for the purpose of this fanfic, his father is dead so he runs Downton :) Thank you to girlwiththehair who pointed out that Cora would be 13 at this point ;)  
>Please tell me what you think, I always appreciate it but on this one probably more than most as this is my 'weird' one ;) Please review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 He Abused Her

**Apologies in advance, this chapter isn't all that nice for Mrs Hughes, the middle/end of this is probably M rating, just don't read it if you don't really like the idea of physical abuse – but trust me when I say this works as a prelude to the next chapter :)**

She sat in her sitting room, staring ahead, fumbling with her hands, it'd been a week since Lord Grantham had sacked Clarke and the new replacement was arriving today. She now had the staff firmly under her jurisdiction, having been solely running Downton for a week. There was a new found respect for her, plus a sense of terror if they said anything about her, but they knew she was fair.  
>Now 17, she hoped the new Butler wouldn't think she was too young to run the house as well. It scared her really, she hadn't been given much information about this man, only that he was around late 30's (so 20 years younger than Clarke) and that he'd had respectable positions at two other houses before coming to Downton.<br>He sounded nice enough, maybe having different Butler positions and being younger would give him a fresher look on having a 17 year old housekeeper.  
>She told herself she didn't regret taking a job at Downton, besides she was doing very well, even if she'd had to deal with Clarke, she really hoped the next one would be an improvement.<p> 

She made her way up to the library where she was to meet the new Butler with Lord Grantham as he arrived with Taylor. They stood together in silence until Robert glanced at her to see her looking at the floor fiddling with her dress.

"Nervous?"

She jumped when he spoke and looked up at him, unable to decide her answer.

"If he gives you any trouble come and tell me immediately! No matter how good he is, you'll always be the more valuable member of staff"

She blushed at this, but smiled, she was pleased to have Roberts support.

Hours seemed to pass until a knock at the door brought her back to earth and she watched as it slowly entered and a man came in.

The man was reasonably tall compared to Elsie, he had small shoulders but quite a strong build. He had deep brown hair, darker than hers and intimidating almost black eyes that pierced her own making her feel like he was looking into her soul. She couldn't help but admit he was a handsome man, but not in a way that would make her fall head over heels for him, it was intimidating and scary, she was strong but with him she felt terrified.  
>He smiled at Lord Grantham and she relaxed slightly, though there was something odd about the different smile he gave her, almost a sly smile, he introduced himself as Mr Wright she couldn't help but laugh in her head as she noticed the irony – he didn't seem 'wright' to her.<p>

After exchanging greetings, she took him downstairs to meet the rest of the staff, he walked rather close behind her, as they went through the door to the servants stairs, she put her hand high up the door to hold it open for him, he placed his hand briefly over hers before she pulled it away, avoiding his glance and heading down the stairs. He smiled as she went ahead of him, watching her hungrily, 'she's going to be fun' he thought as he followed her down the stairs.

Fortunately, the rest of the day was filled with Edward showing him where everything was and how to run things while she was busy helping the maids. For weeks she tried as hard as she could to avoid him but after the servants dinner one stole Beth into her sitting room for a moment.

"You want me to keep him away from you? Why?"

"No, I just need you to watch while he's around with me, something's not right and I can't be dealing with _another _Mr Clarke, say you'll help me, please?" her voice was panicky as she couldn't think why she was telling Beth to do this.

"Of course Elsie, I'd do anything to help you, you know that" she smiled as she squeezed her friends arm as Elsie opened the door almost jumping as she saw Mr Wright, both girls froze not knowing what to do or say.

"Beg your pardon Mr Wright, I didn't know you were there" Elsie said quickly, he stood aside to let Beth pass

"That's quite alright, Beth" he nodded at her as she scurried past, watching her with the same hungry expression he'd given Elsie earlier. "May I come in Mrs Hughes?"

'No! You bloody well cant!" she thought to herself but she couldn't very well say that, especially as her judgement came from the way he looked, what had her mother always told her "Never judge a book by it's cover" She'd have to be civil to the man until she knew more.

"Of course Mr Wright, do come in" she opened the door fully to allow him to enter.

"I never got a chance to introduce myself properly when I arrived" he said as he entered, she shut the door cautiously peering outside, hoping to see Beth poised outside but she wasn't. She closed the door and turned to find him facing her and standing rather close.

"My name is James, though you may call me Jim" giving her the same sly smile he had earlier.

"It's lovely to meet you … Jim, I..I.. Im Elsie" she managed to smile before looking down.

He moved a step closer to her, as he did she moved herself ever so slightly back, feeling her fingers press against the wood of the door.

"How old are you Elsie?" he said rather boldly, those dark eyes staring into hers, he didn't seem to mind his own forwardness, but she certainly did.

"Wa..I…I'm seventeen...why?" she was hesitant in saying this, why did he want to know her specific age.

"Very young to be a housekeeper aren't you?" he narrowed his dark eyes but not adverting his gaze for a second.

"W..w..well yes, I'm glad to have been given the opportunity. I've been very lucky." She stammered, not sure where he was going but becoming increasingly uncomfortably as he gradually closed the gap between them.

"I can see, though I would say Lord Grantham is very lucky to have such a beautiful housekeeper" as he said this he placed one hand on her waist and the other brushed the hair out of her face.

Now she could see why she was scared.

"Mr Wright please…." She broke off as he placed a finger over her lips.

"You're certainly a temptress Elsie Hughes, I'll grant you that, but, though I don't mean to offend, far too young to be a housekeeper, I mean you're still a child" he ran his thumb over her cheek and she stood frozen, not being able to believe what she was hearing.

"You can hardly expect to go unnoticed, you're far too seductive for that" his grip on her waist tightened and she took in a sharp breath.

"I…I…" she had no clue what to say, she was too scared as to what would happen next.

"You what? Didn't realise what you were doing? I'm sure you didn't (!) With that little walk of yours, your low cut dress and your tight little corset. You knew exactly what you were doing. Silly little child, you shouldn't go where you're unfamiliar, or at least I hope for your sake you are?"

Her mouth fell open at this last remark

"There's no need to look like that, I'm only asking, your age would suggest you are inexperienced but there's always the chance you're actually a whore in disguise" he raised his eyebrows mockingly

She attempted to slap him but he was faster than she was, he caught her hand above her head height and pinned it against the door, shoving the rest of her body against it too, his thumb pressing right into the gap just above her pelvic bone. She whimpered.

"I wouldn't try and fight back if I were you, I'm much stronger than you" he tightened his grip on both her wrist and waist, the grip at her waist becoming unbearably painful and she felt tears brimming.

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you – give you some experience for that little temptress act you've got going on there" with his, he pressed his lips against hers, pushing her head back against the door. She did not fight back but she didn't return his kiss either, she felt his tongue exploring her mouth and his body pressed up against hers. He pulled away and bit down on her lower lip, drawing blood on the inside of her mouth. She was shaking in fright.

"If you can't live up to expectations you will have to be taught to"

She burst into sobs at this, he bent down, taking his hand from her waist and running it up her leg, puling the hem of her dress with it. Kissing her vigorously again.

"No…. stop" she managed between kisses, but she knew it was pointless, she knew what was going to happen and she was too weak to stop him.

He pinned both her hands to the door above her and continued down her neck, biting at the soft skin there leaving red marks down to the collar of her dress, taking hold of it and pulling it apart scattering buttons onto the floor. She suddenly felt a searing pain and looked down and saw that in pulling her dress open, he'd made 4 deep scratch marks on her chest.

"This dress is going to be a bit of a problem" he sneered at her. He let go of her hands so they could rest by her sides as his hand went to the back of her dress, undoing the first few hooks, he moved is hand back round to her waist, he gripped the fabric and wrenched it down. He positioned his palm over her mouth so she couldn't scream, her tears pouring over his fingers.  
>She stood before him trembling, she glanced down and could already see bruises appearing her wrists, she didn't know why she thought she could but she attempted to shove him to the side and move away but he grabbed her wrist and she fell to the floor, he straddled her back, covering her mouth again.<p>

"Can't escape Elsie, you'll find it much easier if you don't fight back" he used her shoulder to turn her over so she lay beneath him. He leant forward so he could bite around the top of her corset, she cried in pain as his teeth tore at her skin.  
>She heard a rip and she felt the cool air in her pantry against her legs, he'd torn her petticoat and her undergarment, tossing them aside. She shook her head and writhed about in an attempt to get him to stop. Her fear increasing as she heard him undoing his trousers, her muffled screams were useless as he began to penetrate her.<p> 

Beth walked into the kitchen in search of… well anyone, the only person she found was Ruth blowing out the lamps.

"Where is everyone?"

"Mr Wright sent everyone to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow so he wanted everyone in bed."

"We don't have a busy day tomorrow. It's the same as ever, if anything it's more relaxed because his Lordship will be in Ripon most of the day." Beth was confused, but Ruth just shrugged.

"Well that's what he said, he was pretty stern about it so we couldn't very well argue. Goodnight" she smiled as she made her way up the stairs.

Beth glanced behind her at the sitting room door, it seemed very odd for the Butler to send everyone to bed early when there was no need. But she didn't dare argue, she simply blew out the candle she was holding and walked up the stairs too.

Elsie awoke next morning; she was in her bed with the covers pulled tightly around her and the door locked. She hadn't bothered to change into her nightdress, she'd simply curled up in bed and cried herself to sleep, she was haunted by the memories of the night before, what on earth had possessed his Lordship to employ Mr Wright.  
>She informed Beth that she was ill and would have to spend the day in bed, when it came to luncheon she was terrified to hear a knock at her door – 'oh god, not again' she thought, her mind racing, but as the door opened she saw it was Beth carrying a tray, she breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

"You're not ill are you?"

"Wh..what? I wouldn't lie would i?" she avoided Beth's knowing look but knew her friend could see the truth

"It's not like you to be trying to get out of a days work" she raised her eyebrows and sat on the edge of the bed "what did he do?"

Elsie looked at her scowling, how could her friend know? Was she outside the door like Elsie'd hoped.

"Wha..who?"

"Oh come on, Mr Wright sends everyone to bed early then gets you alone in your pantry, he didn't exactly look like her wanted to discuss accounts over a cup of tea."

Elsie burst into tears, remembering how worried she'd been when he'd gone into her pantry, having no idea though what his real intentions were.  
>Beth reached for her hand and stroked it lightly.<p>

"Did he … hurt you?" her voice wavered as she wondered how to phrase it

Elsie nodded and pulled the neck of her nightdress a fraction to reveal the deep teeth marks and scratches, the scratches were red and bloodshot, the bruises purple.

Beth's mouth fell open and she placed her other hand on Elsie's wrist, she flinched and Beth pulled back the sleeve to see the obvious red handprint going around her wrist.  
>She felt her own tears begin to fall and she moved to hold Elsie.<p>

"Oh Elsie, I'm so so sorry, I should have done something"

Elsie looked up at her, "there's nothing you could have done, it doesn't matter"

"Of course it matters, we need to tell his Lordship immediately, Wright could be imprisoned for this"

"No!" Elsie began to shake, "if he thinks we've told his Lordship he'll…."

"There's no way I'm letting him touch you again, I'm going to be with you wherever you go, you need to come up here straight after dinner each night." No other maid would dare to order the housekeeper like this, but Beth could see how distraught and scared she was, it was then that even she saw how young Elsie really was, curled up under her arm as she rocked her back and forth.

Through the afternoon, she contemplated what Beth had said, could he be imprisoned? She certainly didn't want him in the house anymore but could her conscious live with it knowing she'd sent him to prison, she knew he'd done wrong but she wasn't one for completely ruining peoples lives.

She was broken from her thoughts by the door opened, her stomach dropped before the person entered because she knew who it was, someone that wouldn't bother knocking because she wouldn't put up a fight against them.

"Good evening Elsie" he said in a tone that could pass for psychopathic. She hadn't noticed it was now late in the evening, she was sure Beth would be up soon with a tray for dinner, 'hurry up Beth' she thought.

"What are you doing here?" She clutched the covers to her chest and pressed herself hard against the back of the bed.

He laughed and knelt on her bed placing his hand on her leg through the covers.

"I don't think I need a reason" he smiled and in one swift movement had her lying flat on her back with her wrist pinned to the headboard.

"No, please not again" she whimpered

He began as he had the previous night, kissing her vigorously and biting at her neck before moving down to her chest, pulling the covers down to admire the work he'd done the previous night, tearing her nightgown to get a better look.  
>He put one hand on her mouth and the other on her breast pressing hard against it until she cried out from underneath his hand.<p>

He laughed again, "everything's more fun the second time you do it" he leant in to bite any skin left unharmed on her chest.

They both jumped as the door flew open, Wright whipped round to find himself facing a horrified Beth and Edward, accompanied by a fuming Robert. They stood stunned for a moment before Wright attempted to run out but was caught by Robert who shoved him against a wall,

"I think you ought to leave, tonight, if I find you anywhere near here ever again I will personally ensure you are arrested!" With that he nodded to Edward to escort Wright out of the room, Wright looked at Edward who was even taller than him and had a much broader build, they exchanged a silent understanding making it clear that he shouldn't try and fight Edward.

Robert turned to Elsie who was being comforted by Beth.

"There's no need to worry Mrs Hughes, we'll make sure we do a thorough check before we employ the next Butler. I understand why you didn't come to me after it first happened but you're lucky Beth saw him come in here."

She looked at Beth in adoration for her friend who smiled down at her and continued to stroke her head.

James Wright left that evening with a report of physical and sexual abuse, Lord Grantham had informed the police of what had happened and after seeing Elsie's injuries they were holding him in custody for the foreseeable future.

What a fool he'd been, he should never have abused Elsie Hughes.

**We all have a friend like Beth, someone who can always tell when something's wrong and always looks out for us. Much love for the real versions of Beth :)**

**Please don't hate me, I know it's horrible but it just sets things up for the next one, trust me :p And please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4 He Adored Her

**Ok so now we're back maybe to nicer chapters than the last one ;) I needed to write it because I needed to make Elsie shy and unconfident, remember she's still only 17.  
>I had Carson arriving quite early because I wanted them to have years together so she could recover and they could gain a friendship :) But this is set at the end of December so about a month after the 'incident.' <strong>

She made her way up the stairs, oblivious to the world around her, maids and footman running past her she didn't see them, she didn't hear them, she stared at the floor as she walked, slowly, towards the library, she didn't even hear her own name being shouted at her.

"Elsie! Will you just listen to me!" Beth now came and stopped in front of her, blocking her path to the door,

"Get out of the way Beth" she muttered attempting to get around her,

"No! I'm not letting you do this, it's not fair on you, or any of us, don't do it!"

"I have to, now move out of the way" she was getting annoyed now

"No Elsie I'm not…"

"Do not disobey me Beth and its Mrs Hughes to you" she walked past a stunned Beth and knocked on the library door.

Beth stared after her, feeling as if she'd had the wind knocked out of her, she wasn't one for crying in the open so she held herself together. She knew Elsie was upset and had clearly been badly affected by the events last month, she was very quiet and the standard of her work was slipping, luckily the rest of the staff were sympathetic and were working hard to give her a break. Robert had been looking for a new Butler, he was apprehensive at first but he knew he needed one so he'd taken longer to examine every piece of information about them, interviewing each one of them to make sure he'd find one who would bond well with Mrs Hughes and wouldn't make her feel scared or uncomfortable. He'd assigned Beth, Ruth and Edward to look after her and see she was back on her feet soon as it was them that had been there for her, they'd been with her when the police had arrived, Beth had held her hand as they examined her injuries. Ruth had admitted to seeing Mr Wright looking at Elsie a lot, Edward admitted to hitting him when he claimed Elsie'd wanted him to do it and Beth admitted to Elsie being terrified of him and begging her to protect her from him.

Now, as Beth watched Elsie go through the door and she couldn't help feeling that she was letting her friend slip away.

Elsie had gone in, intending to give in her notice, she'd thought it all through, she would go and live with her (now widowed) sister until she decided she wanted to work again. But she wanted to get as far away from Downton as she could, the memories still haunting her at night, she could sometimes feel his hands on her, she'd think he was there and look around her to reassure herself he wasn't.

But as she'd gone into the room, she'd been faced with a smiling Lord Grantham and another, it only took one look at the way the man was dressed to know why he was there. She found herself falling back against the door and breathing quicker. Robert noticed this but thankfully the other man didn't.

"Ahh, please do come in Mrs Hughes, I want to introduce you to someone"

She was hesitant in entering but this man looked nice enough, at least Wright made it clear as soon as she met him that he wasn't to be trusted. This man was taller than Wright had been, he was even taller than his Lordship yet he could only be mid-twenties, he had black hair which was smoothed down over his head. She couldn't help but like him immediately.  
>She smiled timidly as she extended a hand towards him.<p>

"Elsie Hughes, housekeeper"

"Charles Carson, the new Butler"

As her hand touched his she felt immediate warmth inside her and all her fears seemed to melt away. Suddenly it felt like they were the only two in the room and she couldn't help but wonder how long she'd now been staring into his eyes. His eyes were brown but filled with kindness and warmth; she certainly didn't mind looking into them. His voice was deep and commanding but there was a playful side to it. His hand was giant compared to hers, yet his skin was soft, she couldn't help imagining what it would be like to have said hand gently caressing her cheek.  
>She blushed at this thought and pulled her hand away and avoided his glance.<p>

"I'm certain Carson here will be an improvement on the last butler, I'm sure you'll take him under your wing for the time being Mrs Hughes"

"Of course" she smiled up at Robert.

She retired to her sitting room that evening, she sat cautiously at her desk, glancing at the door every so often, but she attempted to concentrate on what she was doing.

A soft knock on the door came, she wasn't as frightened by this particular knock as she was usually by anyone else's.  
>Beth didn't wait for a reply she simply walked slowly in, wearing a face of guilt and looking at the floor. Elsie looked at her then looked down at her hands. They exchanged a silent apology and looked up simultaneously looked up.<br>They didn't speak, simply moved towards each other and Beth found herself in Elsie's arms, the younger girl stroking her back as she cried into her shoulder.

They broke apart and Elsie wiped the tears cascading down Beths face, she tilted her head to the side as Beth raised hers to look in her eyes,

"are you're really going then?"

It was only at the point that Elsie remembered why she'd gone into the library that morning, she'd been so distracted all day she hadn't even noticed that Beth had been ignoring her, she'd been trying to decide what she thought of Mr Carson – he seemed very nice, something about those eyes made her feel warm and protected.

"No, I'm not going, his Lordship's gone to a lot of trouble to make sure this Butler is suitable and he did it for me so, the least I can do is stay."

Beth smiled through her tears and clutched so hard to Elsie that she struggled to breath,

"this house couldn't run without you Mrs Hughes, I'm so glad you're staying!"

"You don't have to call me that Beth, not until I'm 40 at least and I'm not quite there yet" she winked at Beth as she turned to go back to her desk.

"What do you think of the new Butler?" Beth perched herself on the arm of the settee.

She was almost shocked before remembering the level of closeness between them, anyone else would have been scolded for such a question.

"He seems nice enough" she didn't want to admit how he warmed her heart, it seemed foolish as she'd only just met the man and she of all people should avoid falling for anybody. She almost couldn't believe what had gone on in the space of 4 months.

"You feel you can … trust him? Enough to talk to him and let him get … closer to you … as a friend"

Elsie looked up, but looked down again, that was what she couldn't decide, if they became friends there was always going to be part of her that was held back, the part that didn't want to reveal things about her; her childhood, her relationships, her dealings with Mr Clarke and Mr Wright. If she was unwilling to be open, they could hardly have a rewarding friendship.

She sighed "I don't know, time will tell"

She'd woken in the early hours of the morning and upon failing to go back to sleep, she'd decided to go downstairs. She went into her sitting room, suddenly falling back against the door in sheer terror to see Wright facing her with that familiar sly smile on his lips, she blinked – he was gone. Exhaling deeply she decided maybe it'd be better to go to the kitchen, as the kettle boiled she perched herself on the counter, letting her legs swing, to anyone unfamiliar she would look like a kitchen maid or housemaid at best, sometimes she wondered if she was still too young.

Upon hearing footsteps she hopped off the counter and simply lent against it. Mr Carson entered and she couldn't decide whether she was pleased or sad to see him. She was partially embarrassed when she remembered that she was standing there in her dressing gown with her hair in a braid on her shoulder but as he too was in his nightclothes she felt mutual embarrassment.

"Mr Carson? What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same question Miss Hughes" he raised his eyebrows at her, she hadnt noticed how curly his hair actually was as it was slicekd down that morning, she was surprised at how funny it was, she suppressed a giggle as she turned towards the kettle.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to make myself some tea. Did you want something?" She began to make her tea, facing away from him.

"I'll join you for that cup of tea if you don't mind, I ... couldn't get to sleep"

"Oh, any particular reason?" her voice was soft and gentle, she could tell there was a reason.

"Nerves I guess, this house, this job… makes me slightly nervous"

"You'll get used to it Mr Carson, it's daunting at first but it'll get easier" she was still facing away from him but could tell he was smiling at this.

She turned round to hand him his mug and their fingers brushed as he took it, despite the cold kitchen her whole body warmed up at this, he smiled at her as he took a step back to resume his place by the stove.

"Thank you Miss Hughes"

"It's Mrs Hughes actually" she raised her eyebrows as she took a sip of tea,

"are you married Mrs Hughes?"

"No, but as I'm housekeeper, my name automatically becomes Mrs Hughes"

"It can't do you much good to be referred to as Mrs"

She was rather taken aback by his boldness but looking at him she could see he was smiling at her and she was reminded of when they'd first seen each other.

"It certainly surprises people when they first see me, I suspect like many you don't approve of such a young housekeeper either"

"On the contrary, I was worried I was going to have to work with a strict, middle age bore" he winked at her and she was sure he could see her blush in the dim light

"Well, if you stay here for 30 years I'm sure I'll become that"

"I'll be the judge of that, I guess I'll have to stay here 30 years to find out"

"I'll probably drive you mad long before then" she surprised herself at how comfortable she felt with him here, she'd struggled to feel this comfortable with male members of staff she'd known for months, she'd known this man a day and she was already finding a cheerful side to herself she'd forgotten.

"You must stop putting yourself down Mrs Hughes; my first impression of you is that you are a lovely and charming young girl who must be exceptional at her job to have achieved the position you have"

She blushed deeper this time, "thank you Mr Carson, that … means a lot to me." She turned to place her mug back on the counter but jumped back in fright as she turned back around, she hadn't heard him move closer to her, although he was only a few feet away, leaning to put his mug down as well, she was still scared by it.

"I'm sorry, are you alright Mrs Hughes?" he took a step closer, but this only frightened her more.

"Perfectly, thank you for the company Mr Carson" she hurried past him, out of the kitchen and back up to her room.

When she was safely back in her room, she thought about how happy she'd felt with him, how nice it'd felt to be able to talk to him. She felt angry at herself for leaving so abruptly, he must have thought her very rude, but she couldn't help but suddenly become nervous as he came towards her.

They didn't speak privately again till Sunday evening, she'd needed to talk to him about some business and he'd offered her a cup of tea once they were finished, she didn't want to leave so she accepted.  
>She felt the same tingling feeling as his fingers brushed hers when he handed her the cup, his smile warming her heart so she couldn't help but return it.<p>

"Are you settling in more now?" she asked after they'd been silent for a while

"I think so yes, I enjoy it here"

"Good, I'm glad you like it here"

"Yes and I'm not planning to leave anytime soon" he chuckled and she couldn't help but laugh too,

"Good, I wouldn't want you to leave; it's nice to finally have a Butler like you … a..a..as we've been without one for a month" she quickly added, hoping he wouldn't misunderstand what she meant.

"Well, I've heard I'm an improvement on the last one, did you know him well before he left?"

She stiffened and nearly dropped her cup, she suddenly felt the room shrink and the air become thin, she could hear him, feel him, smell him, she breathing increased as the terror of that night engulfed her. Until a concerned voice brought her back into the room.

"Mrs Hughes?"

"No..I..I didn't really know him" she put her empty cup on his desk, "I think I'll turn in Mr Carson, goodnight"

She practically ran out of the room, he couldn't understand what he kept doing that made her run away.

He wondered how he could find out more about her if she wouldn't tell him and it was Beth walking past his pantry that gave him the idea.

As the months went on, they gradually became closer. She noticed that his behaviour changed slightly, at first he seemed to be acting and talking more carefully around her but then he became more relaxed and they got on like a house on fire.  
>As they got to know more about each other they were able to work closely together and then be themselves in the evenings, she became more and more comfortable with him.<br>She couldn't always bring herself to be comfortable around other men whether she knew them or not but something about Mr Carson, or Charles as she was now able to call him, made her feel safer, if she was in the room with someone else but he was there she felt safe, that he would save her from anything that could happen.  
>They found they had a strong friendship and were a good team when it came to running the house, the London season was fast approaching and she'd begun to worry, Charles would go with his lordship and Edward, he would leave her – she'd be unprotected.<p>

Somehow though, it was as if Beth could read her mind because she'd been reassuring her for weeks that she'd be ok and 14 weeks wasn't too long, despite her being such a good friend, Elsie couldn't work out how she seemed to know exactly how she felt without asking.

The morning of his departure she'd been in an oddly good mood, he was packed and ready to go and saying his goodbye to her, at this moment she threw her arms around his neck lifting herself off the ground, she expected him to receive this badly but instead he held her close to him, chuckling and said he'd miss her too, she made him promise he'd write to her and then, regretfully, Elsie had let him go.

The next few months seemed to fly by, his letters kept her going and she was always hurrying to meet the postman, she was like a young child waiting eagerly for a reply from Father Christmas. He replied almost immediately upon receiving her letters and always signed them with;

_Forever your friend,  
>Charles<em>

It made her smile to see this, it was like he was swearing to protect her forever and she was grateful for this show of affection. When he returned it wasn't long before it was her 18th birthday, being popular downstairs, after the upstairs dinner, they had a little party downstairs, George played some of Elsie's favourite tunes on the piano while the servants sang and danced.  
>Elsie managed to slip away quietly; Charles noticed and followed her into her sitting room, carefully making sure he knocked loud enough so she knew he was there.<p>

"You're not having fun?"

She turned in surprise but relaxed when she saw him, walking over to him,

"No I am, but, I'm not one for big parties and drinking" they peered out of the door and she nodded in the direction of Edward and Ruth who had been dancing on the servant's dining table but were now engaged in a passionate kiss, causing the other servants to whoop and cheer.

He chuckled at this, "you getting too old for this sort of fun now?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, "oh I wouldn't say that"

They looked at each other for a second but his expression caused them both to burst into laughter,

They gradually stopped laughing and looked at each other for a moment before he lent forward and gently kissed her, as soon as he did it he was terrified that this would scare her but was pleasantly surprised when she gladly returned his kiss placing her hands on his neck, he moved his hands to her lower back and when they pulled apart he pulled her tightly to her and she wrapped her arms around his waist, he felt her try and pull him even closer to her though she wasn't able.  
>She'd been about to kiss him but he'd got there before she could, she was so glad to finally have him to herself, she felt a kind of reassurance now, now he could be forever hers rather than just her friend.<p>

"I love you Elsie Hughes, I love you so much, I'm going to keep you safe, protect you and give you everything I can offer because you deserve it, you're incredible to me" he whispered to her, kissing her sweet smelling hair.

She felt a tear fall down her cheek, she'd been foolish, it wasn't protection she'd wanted from him – it was love and she'd finally got it, she knew he wouldn't leave her and she was certain he'd protect her forever.

He wasn't a fool, not to her, not to anyone. He adored Elsie Hughes, always had and always would.

**I will write an Epilogue :) Hope this chapter lived up to the expectations, I'm sure it'll be preferred to the last, please please review :)**

**Apologies that it's all bunched together, I've tried loads of different ways to split it up so the paragraphs are more spaced out but it never works :/**


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogue

**Well I'm finally at the end, I hope this one hasn't been too shocking and I hope it was worth it in the end ;)**

Epilogue 

"Well, it's the end of an era," Elsie attempted to smile despite the wash of sadness that threatened to engulf her, over the years she'd grown to be very emotionally strong but today she could feel the tears brimming.

"Oh please don't cry, you'll start me off too, you'll be fine, I'm sure you won't even notice I'm gone"

"You've been here for me for 13 years, of course I'll notice you 're not here!"

"Oh you won't trust me, anyway, you've got someone else to occupy your time with" Beth nodded towards Charles who was now approaching the women, Elsie blushed but they both began to giggle.

"Well Beth, are you all ready?"

"Yes Mr Carson, I was just saying goodbye to Mrs Hughes" they both smiled at her and Elsie felt a hand at the base of her spine, he always did this when they stood near each other.

Charles shook her hand and Elsie hugged her for the final time,

"We wish you all the best in the future darling"

"And I wish all the best for you two as well" she winked and hurried out of the door before Mr Carson said anything.

"You told her?" his voice was serious but she could tell he wasn't annoyed

"She's not so blind and unobservant that she couldn't tell, the fact she'd been feeding you information about me was her first hint, then the fact I kept blushing whenever she mentioned your name and there was something else as well, hmmmm what was it, oh yes, the fact she caught us kissing under the mistletoe at Christmas"

They both laughed at this, despite Beth being Elsie's best friend, it had taken a lot of convincing for her to believe the 'it's bad luck not to' story.

They made their way back to her sitting room and they stood with their arms around each other's waists. They just stared into each other's eyes.

"I adore you Elsie"

"I know and I you"

She rested her head on his chest and he lovingly stroked her hair, she suddenly felt sad, she couldn't tell if it was Beth or something else but hearing her sniffle, he pulled back to see her face.

"Oh my dear, what's the matter?"

"I just, I don't want _you _to leave me, I need you Charles, I couldn't live without you, now Beth's gone I need you more than ever"

He leant forward to kiss her forehead and held her face in his hands,

"I will never leave you Elsie, if I went anywhere I would want you to come with me, I couldn't live without you either, I want to spend my life with you, you mean so much to me"

She smiled through her tears,

"I love you so much" she whispered

"I love you to – always have…"

"..and always will" she finished for him, they spent the evening curled up together on her settee, he gently caressed her before she nodded off in his arms.  
>He watched her sleep, he couldn't believe how he'd managed to win such a beautiful women, he knew what had happened to her and although they never spoke of it, he'd sworn to protect her and she trusted him to take care of her.<p>

It was this trust that kept their love eternal.

**Please review, I hope you liked it, always love to hear what you think :D**


End file.
